


Unaccounted for by science

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of what you know, what you know without fail, is about Mina Murray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaccounted for by science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesdane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/gifts).



Most of what you know, what you know without fail, is about Mina Murray. You know things, too, that Mina has told you -- patiently taught you, even though its easy enough to see that you could never hold a candle to the things she bears inside of her mind. Mina Murray's mind, you imagine, is something like the inside of a great house. There are staircases, and tapestries, and rooms upon rooms lit bright with oil lamps and power transmitted through the thickness of the air. There is a library, naturally, the sort with ladders on wheeled ridges. Once in awhile, Mina will select a room of her house, gently take your hand and gracefully, graciously, lead you through. 

What you know, Mina has given you. That's why, you consider later, it doesn't come to you. Without Mina to tell you what the late-night flushes, the skin tingles, the explosions deep in your stomach mean, extrapolation just doesn't come to you. 

In another life, Mina would have been there, holding your hand. Guiding you. "Oh, Lucy, you pretty thing," she would have said, tugging your fingers to your lips. "You love me. Of course you love me. It is," she might have suggested, "the natural maturation of our friendship!" She would name scientific terms for the places you wanted to touch. She would have held your wrist and _pressed_ , and whispered "Labia minora," and gasped against your neck.

In this one, you know some things. You know what Mina has taught you: that you are twisted, that you are wrong. Mina Murray has taught you everything, and so you believe her.


End file.
